


Synchronize

by ILLEGAILE



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Brocedes, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, i don't even know where this came from, i'm just writing, shameless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 19:23:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7857991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILLEGAILE/pseuds/ILLEGAILE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>People say that when you love someone, your heart adjusts to them by beating in tandem with them as a way of endearing itself to the other person.</p><p>Lewis shouldn't feel so bothered by Nico's breathing but he is. He really REALLY is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Synchronize

**Author's Note:**

> This came to me about an hour ago and here I am, posting fic instead of studying for my 5 quizzes tomorrow. I hope you like it! Here you go, straight from the brain. *Pats self on the head*

Lewis is in bed, his hand splayed against Nico’s heaving chest, when he first has the thought. The blonde is breathing faster than him. Lewis frowns. It feels unnerving for some reason and he can’t explain. He keeps his hand splayed out on Nico’s bare chest and sighs. He doesn’t tell Nico the fact that he breathes faster than him bothers him.

If Nico notices that Lewis is slightly grouchier the next morning he pins it to frustration over his car and his results and calls it quits before it turns into another Lewis and Nico argument that gets way out of hand quicker than a pit stop on a good day. God knows they argue enough already.

 

He should find it completely ridiculous, he thinks. He’s been over it, and he’s past the hyperawareness he’d felt the morning after his irrational breathing breakdown. He’s put the sound of Nico’s feet hitting the floor seconds before his feet do out of his head. He’s done counting how many times Nico blinks in the space of a minute. He’s stopped hoping that when he turns his head to look at something, Nico will turn his at the exact same time. It shouldn’t bother him anymore, he thinks.

Nico is talking to the mechanics about his car and every adjustment makes Nico’s formula different, makes the other Mercedes react a different way. It shouldn’t bother him, that’s how they improve their car. He can’t stop thinking that it’s a lot like their relationship, their cars. Perfectly coordinated on the outside and going in different direction on the inside.

He shakes his head, the heat must finally be getting to him.

He doesn’t let it bother him.

 

Lewis is in bed again when he stops trying to fool himself. “Synchronize with me.” He mutters, hoping it will be enough that he’s said it out loud. It’s not. He feels, for a second, relieved to have it out in the open. It’s replaced with a sickly uncertainty. Nico’s eyes are still closed and it gives Lewis hope that he was already asleep and didn’t hear Lewis’ ridiculous word vomit. Alas, clear blue eyes open and turn to stare at him.

“What?” He asks and Lewis scrambles to think of a word that sounds like synchronize. “I heard what you said,” Nico turns so his body is lying on its’ side listening intently to Lewis. “What are you talking about? Synchronize with you how?” He asks.

Lewis is sheepish for a moment until he decides to tell him the truth because if you couldn’t tell your best friend of more than twenty years this insane thing that has taken over your restless mind, then who else can you tell?

“You breathe faster than me.” He slides a hand up to Nico’s chest hoping it distracts him from the conversation. It doesn’t. Nico’s focus, still bright as a laser and more brilliant than when they’d first met, is fixed on the constant that is Lewis Hamilton. “Your thoughts are almost impossible for me to read.” He presses a kiss to Nico’s lips when he tries to protest. “Your heart,” He presses harder against Nico’s bare chest and ends up straddling him. It doesn’t deter his best friend whose gaze has gone from confused to worried. “It doesn’t beat with me.” Lewis rests his forehead on Nico’s, feeling slightly lost.

Nico blinks and gives him a small smile, the one he didn’t wear for the press and Lewis caught him practicing in the mirror. It’s shy and not at all like the suave wunderkind he plays in front of the media. “It’s not that hard to know why. I’m shocked you don’t know.” Nico pulls Lewis down, hands cupping the nape of his neck. “I breathe faster-” He presses a kiss against the hard line of Lewis’ jaw. “Because you take my breath away.” More kisses dot Lewis’ cheeks and forehead until Nico’s nose brushes against his, it’s strangely intimate. Maybe even more intimate than any kiss they’ve ever shared because Nico is giving him a look he’s never seen before, not with the blonde always being collected and calm.

“I walk slower so I can stare at your ass.” Nico chuckles and grabs Lewis’ behind, pulling him closer. Lewis is about to answer but Nico’s mouth is warm and wet against his from his ministrations and he never has the heart to say no to him. Never ever.

“I love you.”

Lewis sits up, staring at the man below him.

“I should tell you more often if that’s how you look like when I say it.” Nico sits up with a groan and runs nimble fingers through Lewis’ hair. “I’ve never made it clear before.” He swallows what looks like a lump in his throat and Lewis stares at his throat because he fears if he looks into Nico’s eyes again he’ll start to cry. “I should have told you a long time ago because I was afraid you wouldn’t-” He stutters and Lewis’s mouth almost drops open because Nico is _nervous_. “I was afraid this was all we could be.” Nico’s laugh is sad and a bit hysterical. “I have a wife. A daughter. I should have been happy. I thought I was happy. But-”

Nico’s hands stilled in Lewis’ hair and Lewis reached up to thread his fingers between Nico’s, urging him on.

“It’s you.” Nico finally admits and his face loses tension. He looks like the boy with big dreams who egged Lewis on and challenged him to become more. To become a teammate and a friend. To become a partner. “It’s always been you and I’ve always known I didn’t have a future, not a _happy_ future, without you.”

Lewis heart skips a beat and he nearly gasps as Nico’s fingers tighten against the pulse point on his neck. Their pulses still don't match but Lewis’ heartbeat comes in late now, as if echoing Nico’s heart. As if, it echoes Nico’s thoughts, his sentiments.

They both smile at each other and they let themselves fall.


End file.
